


Eye Opener

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jace, Past Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Past Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland - Freeform, Post-Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Jace needs some time for himself, to clear his head after what happened at the Seelie Court, so he hides in the music room at the Institute. Thankfully the one person he does want to talk to, still finds him.





	Eye Opener

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Jace’s head is a mess. Part of his life he didn’t even realize existed fell apart after the visit to the Seelie Court, after that kiss, and he can’t figure out how to put it back together. He and Clary haven’t talked much, and they only talk about work when they do talk. Maia wasn’t happy when he first told her about the kiss; but when he finished the story, she poured him a couple shots, saying he needed them. They’re still friends, or whatever it was they were before. And then there’s Simon. He hasn’t seen or spoken to Simon at all. The fucker probably uses his super hearing and speed to avoid him.

Right now, only three things makes sense: his siblings, missions, and music—the easy glide of his fingers over the piano keys, the rustle of the sheet music as he turns the pages, rows and rows of notes woven together into a beautiful melody. He doesn’t play much anymore, but he really needed it today, partly because he’s least likely to be disturbed in this room. Music isn’t exactly a common hobby with Shadowhunters.

‘I didn’t know you played.’

Jace’s head snaps up. Simon is standing in the doorway. He’s too far in the shadows for Jace to see his face, but he can make out the tense line of Simon’s shoulders.

‘Not much anymore,’ Jace says. He realises he’s stopped playing, and turns his attention back to the sheet music. He’s acutely aware of Simon stepping into the room and walking towards him. All his effort is into continuing to play, even though he can barely stop his hands from shaking. He scoots over to make room for Simon on the bench, an open invitation. His heart tries to beat out of his chest as he waits for Simon’s response. Simon sits down, leaving just enough room between them that Jace can still move his arm for playing.

‘I’m sorry,’ Jace blurts out after a minute of piano filled silence. ‘For hurting you.’

‘Not for the kiss?’

Jace wants to say he is, but he’s not. He shakes his head, and keeps playing.

‘Take care of Clary, okay?’ Simon says. His voice sounds strange, like he has to push the words out.

Jace turns to Simon, brows knitting. ‘Clary and I aren’t anything but friends.’

‘What?’ Simon’s question rings through the room, and Jace realizes he’s stopped playing again. He sets his fingers to the keys again.

‘Haven’t you talked to her?’ he asks.

Simon shrugs. ‘Yes, but… Not about that.’

‘Clary and I, we needed to figure things out,’ Jace explains. He sees Simon turn towards him from the corner of his eye, and feels his gaze burning on his skin. He keeps his own eyes on the music. ‘With everything that’s going on, we hadn’t had the chance to really talk about what we were. We were falling for each other, then we were siblings, and then we weren’t, and it was kind of a mess.’ Jace grimaces. He’d been so confused, not sure which feelings were real and which were just memories of feelings. ‘That kiss pretty much cleared it all up.’

‘Oh.’

Jace continues playing as he lets Simon think on his words. This conversation probably didn’t go as he expected.

‘So…’ Simon begins, hesitantly. ‘Did that kiss clear up anything else? Aside from you and Clary just being friends?’

‘That I would do anything to never have you look the way you did after that kiss, ever again,’ Jace says, rushing the words out in a single breath. He doesn’t want to see Simon’s reaction, but his eyes won’t obey him, and he peeks at him from the corner of his eye. Simon is frozen, looking like a startled statue.

‘You know, that kiss cleared some things up for me too,’ Simon says. His voice is soft, and wavering slightly. ‘I wasn’t really upset that Clary didn’t kiss me. Well, I was upset. We were dating, and watching someone you date kiss someone else always sucks. I was upset that Clary kissed _you._ _’_

Jace’s fingers still. It’s his turn to be startled. The last note rings out loudly, and he quickly takes his hands off the keys and feet off the pedals. He finally turns to look Simon in the eye. He has no idea what his face is doing, but it must be something good, because Simon leans forward and presses their lips together. Simon’s lips are cool, but heat shoots through Jace’s body. It burns away the leftover chaos in his head and sooths his muscles, relaxing him for the first time in weeks. When they pull back, they’re both smiling.

‘So you really do think I have a pretty face,’ Simon grins. His eyes sparkle, and if he still could, Jace thinks he’d blushing.

Jace considers saying something sarcastic, to make a joke out of it, but then decides against it. ‘I really do,’ he confirms.

‘Well, I think you have a pretty face, too,’ Simon says, and pulls Jace back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
